Should I let go?
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: She wanted to forget him...Besides, he doesn't know her anyway. He might be her first crush, but, she didn't have the courage to confess. But even if she did confess, she'll be turned down immediately, besides. His heart was already taken. Will she move on and give the man whose waiting for her a chance? Or she'll keep holding on and endure the pain? {Two-Shots}
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own the anime! (So, I'll be publishing a new two-shots!)**

 **0===0===0===0===0===0**

 **Should I let go?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **0===0===0===0===0===0**

It was love at first sight. Yeah, I know. Some people doesn't believe in that kind of thing. But for me, it's different. It was my Middle school days, he was a basketball player who caught a lot of girls attention. Probably, their hearts too. I don't call myself as one of his fangirls but, I am the same with the others. Wanting to be notice, and a desire that my feelings will reach him.

And unknowingly, I'm following him everywhere. People will normally think that I'm his stalker or something though, but. I just can't settle down, it's like I want to be by his side and be with him forever. Not that I want to sound corny but, I really feel that way.

Everyday and every events. I always wrote it down in my diary, I'm not missing a single day about him. Until one unexpected day came.

"Ne, Fine? Do you want to go to the kareoke later?" my friends asked as I simply and unhesitatingly shake my head.

"N-no, I have plans for later. Sorry." I can't even count how many times I have rejected my friends invitation, but gladly, they understand me.

"Mou! Fine has a busy-body that she can't have fun with us!" One of my friends Lione pouted as I chuckled and shuffled her hair like a good and understanding girl. She's like a little sister to me, who always cares about my health.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys." I winked as I wave goodbye and headed to the gym. And of course to see Shade, my first crush who I stalk-Errm...Who I admire the most. I wonder where he is right now? Usually, his here practicing since their tournament is near.

I was about to walk forward when I heard a voice coming from my left side. I stopped and sharply listen to whoever voice it was.

"Shade...I..." my eyes immediately widened as I realize that it was Rein's voice. She's popular here in the Royal Wonder too, but aside from that. My heart kept throbbing in pain. Like I shouldn't listen to this conversation. But half of my conscious is insisting me to stay and listen.

"I...Love...y-you." And deep inside me...I heard a cracked sound, like a glass fell and broke apart. I was shock and speechless until I felt tears was starting to stream down my cheeks unconsciously.

I gripped my skirt and tried to calm myself down as I continued on listening.

"I...love you too Rein...Sorry I'm just happy that you feel the same way about me," and that's it. I run away as far as I could and I didn't notice that I was running deep inside the forest. I kept running until I felt my legs getting numb so I stoop down under the mango tree.

Panting, sweating, crying. I just snuggle my knees together and bowed my head down. It would be pathetic if someone see me like this, right? I gulped and swiped my tears away, good thing that I have a handkerchief in my pocket.

And with that, I walk forward that I encountered a beautiful garden with lots of flowers that I was mesmerize and was utterly speechless.

When I doze off...bad memories started flowing back that my tears are starting to fall again.

Why am I still gripping on him even though, he love someone else? Besides, I never confessed to him and he don't even know me. So I don't have the right to interfere with his life. And even if I confess to him, he'll still consider me as...one of his fangirls...I guess?

So..All those stalking, chasing, gazing was all for nothing? I'm just like his shadow, following him everywhere. Silent and unnoticeable, heh. It's not like I'm expecting for something right? All of my 'notice-me' strategy was just a vain and nothing else.

That's how it is...After that, I went back in class and continued on with my ordinary and boring life. I kept distancing myself and I'm also resisting myself from seeing them holding hands, laughing together, smiling joyfully. And when I reached this high school year, I finally give up.

"Fine? Are you alright? You look kind a pale today." I snapped out in reality and notice that my friends was observing me sharply.

"W-what?" I asked, having an innocent tone as my friends glared at me.

"Girl, we know that look already. Besides, you've been doing that since Middle school. I know that we might be too late to ask but, did something happened to you?" Altezza asked as I flinched in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I smiled as Altezza sighed.

"What were talking about is that, when we were in 6th grade. Your actions suddenly changed, more like. You've been dozing off, sighing heavily, showing that sad face, smiling forcefully, laughing but you don't laugh like your enjoying it, you became quiet, you seldom join us when an outing came in plan. And even now, you're like that, just spit it out. What happened that it change you like this?" All of them spoke but, they have their own contribution on the examples.

I simply smiled. Haa...How pitiful am I?

"Actually, I'm not in the mood to tell it to you guys, is it alright if I do it next time?" I smiled but, this time it was mixed with sadness. That confession scene last year struck me so badly that I can't get it out of my head. During class, I just stare out of the window and stare at my diary, I'm not writing on it or reading it anymore. So I putted a lock on the side and hid the key.

 ***RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG***

The warning bell which signifies that it was lunch time. I lazily and weakly stood up as I settle my things up and putted it in my locker.

"Fine?" I immediately look behind me to see who called me.

"B-Bright? What are you doing here? It's lunch already," I asked as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to make sure if you're eating lunch today." I tilt my head to the side, and I'm currently confused.

"What do you mean by that?" he pinch my cheeks and patted my head...Argh! If I ever grew taller than him I'll make sure I'll do that same!

"You don't usually eat lunch in the cafeteria right? I always see you under the Sakura tree behind this building."I flinched as I glared at him.

"Hey! Why are you watching me? It's creepy you know," I rolled my eyes over as he chuckled and tag my arm as we run down the stairs.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?!" I frowned as he smirked.

"Where else do you think?" D-does he mean the Sakura tree I usually standby?

And my hunch was right, we were heading right here at this tree.

"Now *Huff* what?" I was panting since we run from the third floor all the way here. He just chuckled again, what a happy guy.

"Were gonna spend the lunch time here," I crossed my arms as I playfully smack his shoulders, we both sat down and stared at the clouds above.

"Not gonna eat?" He asked as I sighed.

"Not hungry," I simply replied as he stared at me...More like observing me.

"Hey, Fine...I know that this is not my business but...Did you and Shade had a relationship before?" I almost choke by own saliva as he asked that kind of question out of blue.

"E-eh? W-why do you ask that?" I acted innocently as I noticed his expression darkened.

"Well...When I was on a cleaning duty and I was arranging the seats in our classroom when I spotted a crumpled paper, so I picked it up and open it. And there, I saw Shade's name written on it. More importantly it was under your desk." he looks scary when he's serious though.

"W-well...I guess there's no point lying to you, but it was only one-sided, we didn't date or become lovers. Besides, he doesn't know me anyway. But even if he did, he'll just reconsider me as one of his fans. It was a nightmare to me when Rein confessed to Shade and he felt the same, and up until now. I want to move on, let this memories go. But, I just can't no matter what method I try." his expression turned into a sad one, I chuckled to break off the tension somehow since his expression is getting more and more serious that I'm having goosebumps now.

"...Ne, Fine..." what's with the long pause Bright? M-maybe I shouldn't have told him my story ._.

"W-what?" I hummed as he stared at me with those light brown eyes, I can feel my heart thumping faster as those eyes fierce me.

"Won't you give me a chance?" he stated as he looked at me seriously...And I felt his hand slipping onto mine.

"What are you talking-" I was about to continue when he trailed me off.

"What I'm saying is...Will you give me a chance to replace him?" My heart thumping, his hands was holding mine and most of all...Those serious eyes was making me even more nervous...I didn't think that he would like me this way.

I bit my lower lip and opened my mouth to respond.

"I..."

0===0===0===0===0===0===0

 **Hello everyone! So...I've brought up a new idea for this couple. So It'll be an FXB somehow, just trying a new idea for this couple! :) Hope you enjoyed, another chapter will be up soon and it'll be the last and like I stated above, 'two-shots' hehe. What d'yall think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Etto...As I can observe...No one has voted this story yet ^^'' (I wonder why?) Is the story bad? Ahaha sorry about that, then here's the last chapter! Since it's Two-shots only.**

 **Author's Note: Hey Futago-chan! Here's the story I'm talking about, It's a FXB fanfic so hope you liked it! It's my first two-shots for a new couple so I hope it's not bad.**

 **I don't own the anime.**

 **0===0===0===0===0===0===0**

 **Should I let go?**

 _ **Chapter two**_

 **0===0===0===0===0===0===0**

"I..." I bit my lower lip, my heart was thumping non stop, his eyes was piercing through me! Guuu! What should I do in this kind of situations again? I tried to gaze away but...My eyes was falling back into his! Mou! What the heck is wrong with me?! What's wrong with my heart!

"You...What?" Am I a criminal or something?-No, none of that matters! I should deal with the current situation I'm having here.

"Ne...Bright, can you give me some time to think. I don't think I can answer your question full heartedly," I bowed down, good. I was able to make an excuse since it's true after all! I won't be able to answer his question full heartedly since you see, I'm in love with Shade, and it's a one-sided. He confessed to me in the wrong timing so, isn't this what they call... 'licking one's wound?'.

I don't want Bright to be hurt, so I want to answer his question when I'm ready, both heart and feelings.

"Sure, I knew that, that would be your answer right from the start." he finally returned back to normal since his smile was once again back.

"Thank...You," Geez! My knees feel numb and I can't feel my hands since he's still holding them.

"Your hands...Sure are cold, huh?" I just chuckled from his words, it doesn't make any sense after all. Maybe because of what happened? I got nervous that my body got numb and cold? Well, that's only a possibility though.

"Ne...Fine?" My heart was finally beating back to normal. But, I glance at his direction to see that he was staring at me with those eyes again. Well...There goes my heart again.

"W-what is it?" I stammered as he chuckled suddenly.

"Geez! Why are you so moody Bright? You're making me feel uneasy...No, more like nervous here!" I pouted since it's true! One minute his serious then after a minute he'll chuckle all of a sudden! He's freaking me out!

"Ah, sorry, sorry. It's just that, you keep showing me that face." I tilt my head to the side, what face again is he talking about this time?

"What face are you talking about?" I raised my other eye brow and scoffed.

"That...Lonely face," I blink twice and recalled what he just said.

"Huh?" He's making less and less sense now! Geezers!

"Ah, no...Never mind." He chuckled as he stood up and offered his hand to help stood up.

"Let's go, the bell is about to ring." He pulled me up carefully an tagged me along with him.

I didn't complain anymore and let him pull me along to wherever he was going.

"Meet me at that Sakura Tree after class okay? I won't leave that tree until you came, even if it takes a year and a half." I playfully punched his arms as I muttered an complained.

"What are you talking about! Of course I'll come, besides I still need to..." Decide what answer I'll be giving you...Baka.

"You still need to...what?" His questioning face was confusing me even more.

"AHhh! Just go to the classroom already! Don't worry I'll meet you there, right after the class is over!" Without thinking twice I took out my handkerchief and covered it in his face so I could get away without him staring at me.

Geez! Are we in a drama movie or something? =.=

Without noticing any farther, my surrounding was full of colors now. And my heart kept beating in rage that I can't seem to settle down. But I'm still getting anxious about the answer I'm suppose to gave him...Haa...I hope it won't hurt him. It's okay if I'm the one who'll be hurt. I just don't want to make Bright feel that way since he's such a nice guy to be with. He's friendly and warm.

Wait-Why am I talking about him again?! And SINCE WHEN did I ever go dreamy about him like this?

Guuu! If some of his fangirls found out about me day dreaming about him. There's no guarantee that they'll kill me.

~v~

And before I knew it, I was already standing here at the Sakura tree, and Bright is quite late. Hmm...I think It's unusual for him to make a girl wait...I guess I'll wander around to slack off some time huh?

I strolled around the gym, garden, classroom and other places until I went back to the Sakura tree...He's not here yet? Gee how long will I have to wait for him-

 _"Ne, Bright...Why are you breaking up with me now?"_ My eyes widened as I heard a voice spoke, not to mention how quiet it turned out since all the student went home now.

"Emy, nothing really happened between us...You just forced yourself onto me, I just went along and went on a countless of dates with you. And I thought that if I do what you want, you'll finally leave me alone." So...he has a girlfriend right now? Why...Didn't he mentioned it to me? Here...I was...Expecting to find a new love to adore with...But I guess I'll just be the stalker that anyone will know.

 _"Is it because of that Fine that the rumors has been spreading? Your showing no affection more than just a pity! Everyone knows that she's an ugly girl that stalked a famous boy for a long-"_ I was about to stood up since I can't take it anymore, but...Everything suddenly sounded blank...Sounded nothing right after I heard that loud, impacted slap.

"Don't you dare, bad mouth her like that. You don't even know her! Besides, who are you to judge other people? So what if she stalked Shade? At least she was trying!" I don't know if I should be happy or insulted in the part 'At least I was trying'. But, I was happy that he covered up for me.

A fluffy warm feeling suddenly spread around me...I wonder why is that?

When everything fell silent again, I just sat at that Sakura tree quietly and waited for him to show up.

*Rustle, rustle*

I looked at the direction where the bushes begun on moving. And when Bright showed up, his eyes immediately widened.

"Fine?! Why are you still here?!" *Vein popped*

"Seriously? I came here because you asked me to come here...Hah! I didn't expect you to be late," I glared at him, well...Honestly...Playfully though.

"You should've gone home! It's getting late!" Geez! This boy is overreacting.

"Whose fault do you think it is? After saying that you'll wait for year or a half until I came here?" his expression immediately changed...I guess he was feeling sorry for what he did...And I forgive him already, since he did protect me.

"So...You listened to our conversation?" He asked as he sat along side with me.

"With who?" I pretended that I didn't heard anything...But, he looked at me seriously again.

"Don't play dumb, I know you heard it since her voice is quite loud." I just took a deep breath and nodded.

"Sorry, to make you listen to that insulted words," I just shake my head simply as I held his hands.

"Thank you for covering for me...Honestly I can't believe how fast I was to move on from Shade so easily, maybe I was just confusing my feelings for him since he got the looks?" He suddenly squeezed my hands as I squealed in pain.

"Hey...If you keep saying that, I might doubt that you'll be confusing your feelings for me just because of my looks? Wouldn't me and Shade be the same?" He pouted like he was hurt. But what a childish one, so I played along.

"Of course I won't confuse my feelings for you since you and him are different. Besides, he doesn't even know me." I just lean my head back into the sakura tree and let my body be relaxed.

"Oh-ho, so you love me right? Since you did mention that you won't confuse your feelings for me...So that means I get the answer yes?" I beamed deep red as soon as he finished his sentences...And gosh! What mistake did I make right there! I wasn't able to express my feelings properly ._.

And so...That's where it begun, Bright and I went out and went to tons of dates. I was able to meet Shade face to face since Bright introduced me to him, and of course he knows that I was once his stalker, but he said that it was nothing since that's already in the past.

I can sense Bright getting jealous when me and Shade talked though, so I bid goodbye to him and continued on to where we were going.

Everything happened quite so fast that I don't even know when we first dated.

"Hey, Fine?" Bright mumbled as I looked at him with a questioning face.

"What is it Bright?" I replied.

"Can you took out that diary you've been writing when you were still in love with Shade?" I flinch since it's kind a surprising that he asked for that.

"What are you gonna do about it?"I asked as I took it out from my bag, we just went home from class and were in the Sakura tree again.

"Just give it to me," he insisted so I gave it to him, he looked at the contents first then opened up the notebook.

I was surprise when he took out a lighter from his pocket and burned it!

"H-hey! What are you doing?" I asked, but not merely panicking.

"I don't want you to carry that around since there's some things that are written in there, which is gradually in the past now. You're in your present and you're with me, so write more things about you and me...You know how I get jealous so easily." I just chuckled and nodded like a good little girl as he hugged me tightly.

"You sure are full of yourself huh? Bright?" I teased but, he nibbled my shoulder.

"And whose fault do you think it is that I turned out to be this way?" I flinch and complained.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" And after we headed home, we laugh together to our hearts content...Since the man who left me up into this colorful world is finally standing right in front of me.


End file.
